1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat equipped with a gap concealing member for concealing a gap between a seat cushion and a rail.
2. Related Art
A lower shield (gap concealing member) of a vehicle seat disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-82581 is provided at a rear direction lower portion of a seat. The lower shield includes a shield main body, a coupling plate provided above the shield main body, and a rail cover member provided below the shield main body. The seat vehicle rear direction lower portion is concealed by the lower shield.
However, in the lower shield, the shield main body and the coupling plate are coupled together through a first hinge, and the shield main body and the rail cover member are coupled together through a second hinge.
Therefore when the seat moves from above to below, the first hinge projects out towards the vehicle rear, and the shield main body and the coupling plate bend at the location of the first hinge. Since the first hinge is thereby rendered noticeable there is a detrimental effect to the aesthetics of the lower shield.